


Wouldn't know

by Naomida



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/pseuds/Naomida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was staring. He knew he was and he knew he shouldn't, but he just <i>couldn't</i> take his eyes off of Johnny. Johnny, who had kissed Spidey the day before, at sunset, on some rooftop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't know

Peter was staring. He knew he was and he knew he shouldn't, but he just _couldn't_ take his eyes off of Johnny. Johnny, who had kissed Spidey the day before, at sunset, on some rooftop. The simple thought made his lips tingle and his heart beat a little more quicker, and he hadn't stopped thinking about it, again and again, during the whole night, unable to fall asleep.

Johnny laughed at something Ben said, the sound as clear as bells, the dimples on his cheeks making an appearance, and Peter finally stopped looking because his heart just _couldn't take it_.

By the time his heart stopped hammering in his chest and Peter finally looked up again, Johnny was standing all of a meter away from his desk, watching him.

Peter felt his whole body starting to burn, from hairline to toes.

“Hey.” smiled Johnny, taking the last steps separating them, his eyes not leaving his.

“Hi.” weakly replied Peter, voice dying a little at the back of his throat.

“So… you're Reed's new intern, right?”

Peter stupidly nodded, not trusting his mouth when Johnny's smile grew wider and he leaned a hip against his desk.

Johnny nodded back and they spent a full minute just looking at each other, vaguely nodding the whole time.

Peter wondered if Johnny knew who he was when Johnny's eyes went from his, to his mouth, then slowly moved down to his neck and upper chest before moving back up just as slowly. What was sure was that Peter squirmed a little, feeling hotter the longer Johnny's eyes were on him, and he awkwardly cleared his throat once they were back to looking into each other's eyes.

“It's nice meeting you.” said Johnny, his eyes burning just a little, before he winked at him and sashayed away.

 

 

***

 

 

During his coffee break, three hours later, Peter found Johnny waiting next to the water fountain and he only had time to open his mouth and start on a “hey” before Johnny's hands were on his waist, his whole body was pressing Peter flat against a wall and his soft lips were on Peter's.

Kissing him back was more instinct than anything else.

“You thought I wouldn't know?” murmured Johnny against his mouth when they parted for air.

Peter just blinked several times, feeling dizzy and his heart beating like crazy.

“How?” he asked in a huff, realizing his hands were holding onto Johnny's nape when he started combing his fingers through the hair at the back of his head and Johnny closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure.

“Those shoulders babe.” he replied, grinning, before going back to kissing him.


End file.
